


Vodka lemonade

by notyouraveragewhore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Begging, First time writing a detailed work so please don’t hate, Grinding, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Party, They are seniors which means they are 18+, Weed, drunk, handjob, idk how to properly tag sorry, quarterback!dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyouraveragewhore/pseuds/notyouraveragewhore
Summary: The one time George makes an effort to show up to a party he winds up high and in love.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	1. Pass around

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I don’t think I’m gonna share my twt yet maybe later but ur support is always appreciated with kudos and comments! This story is on going chapters will be posted every day :)

The music blared and the lights hung low. The party was suffocating. Yet George still danced, despite not knowing many people he moved through the crowd as if he was popular. Which was so far from the truth. In fact George was a senior in coding club who occasionally received snaps from the football team asking for a quickie. 

While he wasnt popular he certainly was beautiful. Since he could remember people told him he was pretty. It’s all he would ever hear. Hell everyone loved him. His ivory skin, dark brown hair, and delicate hands had everyone swooning.

George eventually made his way to the kitchen and away from the dancing. The kitchen was filled with stoners smoking a laughing their asses off. George weaved through them making his way to the kitchen island. Where he grabbed the big bottle of lemonade and turned to get a cup from one of the cabinets. He barely opened a cabinet standing on his tip toes. “Fuck” he whispered to himself the music blasted in his ears as he grew more frustrated.

George was short. Everywhere he went people towered over him. Ok well that’s a bit of an overstatement. He wasn’t that short but he definitely wasn’t tall either. To put it simply he couldn’t reach the glass.

As he reached his shirt pulled up exposing his abdomen and lower back. Suddenly cold hands were placed on his waist hoisting him up. He reached for the glass finally grabbing it as the hands put him down. George placed the glass and juice on the counter below the cabinet and turned hoping to identify the pair of hands. Clay, fucking quarterback Clay. 

The tall senior was in his stupid jersey with a smug look on his face. George placed his hands on the counter behind him. He finally said, “What do you want?” It came out as more of a sly comment than a genuine question. George wasn’t the type to be sassy to people he just met. The problem is he’s met Clay before, met is an understatement.

Before they were dating, yes dating, George made the mistake of following him to the locker room. And I think you can imagine what happened next. If you can’t allow me to explain to you. 

“George, fuck-“  
“please harder, I-I’m so close.”

Yeah something like that. 

“Woah no need to be feisty, just wanted to help” Replied Clay with a warm smile.  
“Oh shit Clay’s banging the pass around!” yelled one of Clays teammates slapping him on the back. George turned his head away avoiding eye contact. His ears burned as he felt tear welling up. Don’t fucking cry, don’t cry, don’t you dare cry he thought to himself. He bit his bottom lip feeling the metallic taste of blood on his tongue. 

“The pass around”

Christ, you fuck a guy and the whole team starts calling you Disney channel insults

Yet it genuinely was taking everything in him not to break down and cry right there.

“Dude lay off I was just helping.” It’s not that Clay was defending him. No, it was more that he felt bad for George. I mean being on the football team your heard a lot of “guy” talk. Who’s the hottest girl, who just banged who, which teacher is a perv. You know the usual.

Clay had been fine with it up until the last practice before summer break, when Max and some of the guys started talking. He couldn’t help but hear George’s name being thrown around.  
“Hey what about that junior, uh George? Dude I’d love to use his pretty mouth.” This comment earned laughter from the rest of his teammates. 

He couldn’t stand it anymore the way they were talking about him, the way they had no fucking idea how sweet George was, and the fucking way they didn’t even want him for who he was but for his body. Long story short it ended with Max getting a black eye and Clay getting suspended. 

Clay nudged his teammate back towards the party following him into the crowd. Before disappearing he turned to George who was now looking at him. With those puppy dog eyes he just couldn’t leave him hanging. He mouthed a “Sorry.” making a heart with his fingers. And gone he was into the party.

Clay wasn’t a jerk. But he was a dick. This only reminded George of why he broke up with him in the first place. George turned around tears rolling down his face. He poured lemonade in his cup, and while he didn’t drink he quickly grabbed the vodka next to him and poured it in. He was going to need it. He just like clay disappeared into the crowd.


	2. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I mean yeah he was only doing weed with the two most popular guys in school while also being drunk, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Please excuse any spelling mistakes. :) enjoy (next chapter out tomorrow)

George danced, and danced, and danced until he couldn’t feel his feet anymore. By the time he was tired he could barely complain about it. So he stumbled his way up the stairs, occasionally bumping into people and exchanging a couple sorry’s. George didn’t quite know where he was going but all he knew was the music was getting more muffled and distant. His headache seemed to ease while at the same time still aching.

The only way he knew he was standing in front of a bedroom was by the sign attached to the door. He pushed the door stumbling in falling to his knees. He winced at the burning, getting up one leg at a time he regained balance. When he looked up he wished he could melt straight into the floor.

What’d ya know it’s Clay and his pal Max smoking a blunt. Shocker, I know right. The room was filled with the smell of weed. The only source of light in the room the red led lights. They were both sitting on the bed on their phones laughing and coughing. High, they were high. The two hadn’t even noticed George until he started making his way to the door. “Oh shittt it’s pass around!” Exclaimed Max passing the blunt back to Clay, who didn’t even seem to care that George was here. “Sit. I promise you won’t regret it.” Continued Max.

George stopped and turned around. He hesitated while walking forward, but eventually sat down on the bed next to Max. He’d never even tried alcohol until today, he definitely wasn’t ready. Clay passed the blunt over to Max and focused his attention back to his phone.  
Now in his hand he took a quick hit and asked, “Shotgun?” 

“What’s a shotgun?” Asked George. His question earned laughter from the other boy and a smirk from Clay.

“Just, look.” Directed Max as he brought the blunt up to his lips inhaling. He then turned to face George placing two fingers on his chin tilting his head upwards. Max exhaled and with a smirk said, “Inhale, I promise you’ll be fine.” So he did. Taking in the smoke that left the others mouth. George began to feel a cough rising in his chest as he turned away from Max’s touch to cough.

“Relax it’s not that bad.” Teased Clay. George couldnt believe that on a Friday night he was drunk and about to get high. With his chest now relaxed George felt more confident. I mean yeah he was only doing weed with the two most popular guys in school while also being drunk, what could go wrong? 

But that confidence boost was short lived. Max got up towering over George, and passed the blunt back to Clay. He then put both of his hands in his pockets. “Get up we’re leaving.” He told George. We’ll it seemed more like a command than a statement. George took a moment, he wasn’t sure if he should go. Max wasn’t exactly the most responsible person out there.

“What are you fucking deaf? Get the fuck up.” The failure to respond seemed to have frustrated the taller male. George did not like where this was going, but before he could do anything about it his arm was yanked up by an iron grip. He was being pulled to the door. Fast, Max was pulling his arm fast and hard. 

“Wait, let me go.”


	3. Those who ask shall receive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter :( longggg chapter tomorrow:)

Spoiler alert, he didn’t let go. George knew Max was holding back because if he wasn’t they’d be out of the house by now. Using his other hand he tried to loosen Max’s grip. A mistake he should have never made. Before George knew it he was on the floor. Everything after that felt like a blur. He heard arguing and the loud music stopped. Louder arguing and flashing lights. When he woke up he was in a car.

The cold window shook against his forehead. Whoever was driving was driving fast. “George? Don’t get up your head still hurts.” Said a familiar voice. Despite what the voice said George got up. They weren’t wrong his head still pounded. 

“What the fuck happened? And why the genuine fuck does my head hurt so bad?” As he slowly gained consciousness things began to make sense. You’d think at this point Clay would be tired of saving George’s ass yet here he was driving him. It was dark and raining. He had no idea what time it was and he didn’t want to know. He just wanted to go home and pretend like this never happened.

“I fought him.” Said Clay his voice emotionless. George looked at him and then the steering wheel. He was staring straight ahead, his knuckles bleeding. 

“You let him grab me, you sat there doing nothing. He would have never hit me if you did something in the first place.” A sudden wave of anger swept over George. Yes Clay saved him but he didn’t have to. For a moment George was scared, he didn’t usually speak his mind. He kept most things to himself.

“George I’m telling you now, don’t piss me off.” he sternly replied. 

“I know this road, you’re taking me to your house. Turn around and take me home.” Continued George. He received no response. “You don’t just get to save me once and call it a day, turn this car around. I mean seriously you cheated on me and think you can just take me home? Pathetic.” George was out of character. His nails dug into his palms as he stared down at his thighs.

“Maybe if your weren’t such fucking weak piece of shit I wouldn’t have to save you all the time.” Spat Clay.

George was too far in. Something in him told himself “Push Clay’s buttons.” So he did. “At least I’m not afraid to tell people I’m gay.”

The car halted, an ear piercing silence rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	4. Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen George, we’re broken we aren’t meant for each-other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY YALL I REALLY TRIED BUT I COULDNT WRITE ANY MORE T_T DONT WORRY THMRW IS THE OFFICIAL FINAL CHAPTER <33 
> 
> // sexual assault mention !! Nothing too bad but better safe than sorry <33

Everything felt hot, his ears, the air, everything. George didn’t dare to look up. He couldn’t face Clay not after what he said. He knew his struggle, what his family told him. Yet he still said what he said. The guilt was unbearable. 

“George, I’ve tried so hard to understand you but you’re impossible. You’re fucking impossible.” Uttered out Clay. His hands were still on the steering wheel even though the car stopped. The silence hurt. It hurt like a burning in the back of ones throat. A burning impossible to shake. 

George didn’t know what to say. He wanted to comfort him, to ease the pain. Yet he was the one that caused it. “Listen, I’m sorry just take me home.” He finally managed to say. 

“Just take you home? Just take you home! Are you fucking kidding me? After what you fucking said you’re lucky I don’t kick you out right now.” Shouted Clay, slamming his hands against the steering wheel. A slamming that made George flinch. Clay was pissed, a new kind of pissed. A pissed George has never seen before. 

George looked up from his thighs. He was fighting back tears. All these built up emotions from the breakup were brewing. “Please just calm down. You hurt me as well, you know I don’t like being called weak. You know I don’t like shit like that. So take me home and stop complaining!” He shouted back.

“I said what I fucking said, you’re weak George. It’s the truth. You walk around thinking you’re hot shit cause everyone wants to bang you. Have you heard the shit they say about you. It’s disgusting and all you do is get drunk and enable it.” It was getting heated fast. The rain hit the car with the power of hail. And the silence only moved the shouting smoothly. 

“You don’t think I know?” Said George finally breaking down into tears, “You think it’s my fault? You think I asked for all this. Let me ask you this Clay. Have you ever been touched without your permission? No? Cause I have! Cause I have.” He’d never told anyone before. He never wants to tell anyone again.

The taller males head turned quickly to face George. He was looking out side the window, desperately trying to avoid eye contact. Clay had never seen him like this. It hurt to watch. He felt stupid not knowing the silent suffering George was going through. 

“Listen George, we’re broken we aren’t meant for each-other. And that’s fine it’s ok. I’m sorry for what I said. I’ll take you back to your place.” Said Clay his voice now soft. He started up the car again. Placing a hand on George’s thigh, and the other on the steering wheel. He started for a U-turn. 

“I’m sorry too. Take me to your place.” Mumbled George. He didn’t want things to end so abruptly. He didn’t want a repeat of last time. Truth is he still loved Clay’s idiot personality and dumb face.  
“Why? I thought you wanted to go home?” Clay sounded more shocked than anything. George isn’t the type to spill something like that and pretend like it didn’t happen. With his eyes still on the road he attempted to reverse the U-turn.

With five hours till sunrise and the weight off his shoulder George was feeling different. A I-want-to-do-something-stupid kind of different. “I want to end what ever the fuck we have going on. “ he responded with a clear voice.

“And how are you going to end it?” 

“On a high note.”

“You’re so hard to understand.”

“And you’re so easy to make hard.”

—

They finally arrived to Clays house. The entire rest of the ride there was warmer than before. George unbuckled his seat belt and unlocked the car door. He glanced at Clay who flashed him a warm smile before turning the car off. He then opened the door and closed it stepping into the ground.

Clay then unbuckled his seat belt and stepped out. He walked around the car and to where George was standing. “Parents aren’t home.” He stated putting his hands in the pockets of his grey sweatpants. George looked up at the taller man. His brown hair was messy and the cold air showed his breath. 

“I know, I know your parents aren’t home. You used to invite me quite often.” Replied George in a playful manner. He took a step onto the pavement walking confidently to the front door. On his way there he turned around motioning for Clay to follow then he continued walking. “So fucking hot.” Whispered Clay pressing the button on his key to lock the car door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srry for any spelling mistakes or errors :)


	6. Please don’t stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “P-please let me continue” He mumbled. He wanted Clay, his hands, his lips, everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about delay :( school n shit

Their lips moved together with the energy of a dancer. Clay was sat on the bed with George on his lap facing him. With his hands on the shorter’s lower back he focused his attention to his neck. Sucking and kissing the area, he earned moans from George. The tension was hot and the room was dim.

Clay pulled back observing the marks he left on the others pale skin. He began pulling George’s shirt from the back. “W-wait, I want to keep it on.” Whispered George hoping he didn’t make things awkward. “No yeah that’s fine.” He responded with a soft tone. George cupped Clay’s face with both of his hands kissing him with passion. He was met with a deeper kiss than before. 

Seeking satisfaction George began grinding against Clay’s leg. His efforts immediately noticed. Clay couldn’t believe it. The same prick that he was arguing with two second ago was now trying to get off by using his leg. Yet at the same time he wasn’t complaining. Bringing his head next to George’s ear he whispered, “I see someones missed me.”

That smug bastard. Why does he have to be so fucking hot. George kept going, back and forth up and down. “Please.” He managed to say. 

Clay couldn’t help but grin at the sight he was seeing. He wanted to play with George. In more ways than one of course. Using his hands he stopped George firmly holding him. “Please what?” Replied Clay with a smirk. 

“P-please let me continue” He mumbled. He wanted Clay, his hands, his lips, everything.

“Good boy.” All he needed was those words and he got them. George kept going now with the support of Clay’s Hands he felt himself getting closer. 

The sight was amazing. George was a mess. A moaning mess. Clay wanted more. So he went for more. He quickly unzipped George’s zipper revealing his boxers. He then slipped a hand in grabbing the others member. Clay wasted no time, he went to work. Stroking fast and hard occasionally slowing down. He wanted George to get there but not yet. He needed savor every last minute.

George felt his body climbing and every time he thought he was reaching the climax Clay slowed down preventing him from getting there. Like trying to catch a dollar on a windy day. He resorted to the only thing he knew to do, begging. 

“Just let me release. I promise I’ll be good. Please.” He barely said as he fought through moans. His pleading only slowed Clay down. He deliberately began making long strokes. It was agonizing. “You know George I would but I kinda like you like this. Desperate and under my control. Cant imagine what would happen if I were to-“ he cut himself off laying more kisses and marks on George’s neck.

He was being touch all over. The simulation was killing him. Clay pulled back. “Tell me George what do you want from me? What is it you desire?” Said Clay in a taunting manner. “Let me cum, I- I cant take anymore.” 

“You asked for it.” His hand began moving faster than before. Pulling up and down on the others member. He showed no mercy as he attempted to bring as much pleasure as possible. He wanted their last time to feel special. 

“Fuck fuck fuck!” Shouted George. The ecstasy was overwhelming. He knew, Clay knew what was coming. “Go ahead baby, I’m not stopping you”

George fell on top Clay’s as he coated the inside of the taller’s hand. “You’re such a jerk.” He said exhausted from the pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end lols


End file.
